No Win for Manfred
by rebecca.topp99
Summary: Manfred/Miranda(OC), Manfred comes up with an idea to get Miranda on his side . . . it doesn't really go as planned. Readers should note right now that this story does not reflect my shipping preferences, this was just fun.


Disclaimer: Charlie Bone and all associated with the series belong to Jenny Nimmo, Miranda Arthur is mine though.

...

It was always such a dangerous game, playing with that girl. She never played by his rules, EVER, and he was quite certain, that she lived just to aggravate him, and that she would stop at nothing, until he was bald from the stress of her constant badgering.

Miranda Arthur, bane of Manfred's existence, if there was anyone he couldn't stand more than Charlie Bone, it was Miranda. The way she'd constantly bait him into reacting to her, then turn around and use her power to get out of the trouble he desperately wanted to give her for it, with that smug little grin of hers, when she knew she'd gotten under his skin exactly as she'd planned. Oh she knew, she knew that she held him in the palm of her hand, she knew that he knew it too, and this knowledge made Manfred burn with embarrassment, and he was determined to find a way to tip the scales, and bend her to his will.

That's how the beginning of Manfred's plan to seduce Miranda began.

Monday morning, she was striding confidently down the hall, long dark hair fluttering behind her like a banner of silky dark chocolate, a white headband just behind her bangs; her appearance always made such an impression. Much like Vertigo, Miranda often showed up sporting a wide variety of different styles, never sticking to any particular genre. That particular day she was dressed in a creamy white, fuzzy sweater that came past her thighs, the customary purple cape from the Drama Department, a black belt with gold buckle over top the sweater, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of creamy white leather slouch boots.

"Your look, suits you very well today, Arthur." Manfred said, leaning near her shoulder as she stopped to rummage through her book bag.

"Does it really?" He could see the amusement already gracing her face. He hoped she hadn't gotten the whole idea already.

"Yes, you are looking quite lovely." He answered, and Miranda who pulled out the book she'd been looking for held it to her chest and smiled at him with that infuriatingly smug and amused look she always reserved just for him.

"You, are going to scare someone if you keep that up," She said teasingly as she leaned in a bit closer and looked up at him with those deeply green eyes of hers, oh she knew exactly what he was up to, Manfred could tell just by the way her eyes sparkled. Flustered, by this fact Manfred lost his nerve and stalked off scowling as Miranda called after him cheerfully.  
"You're going to want to try a bit harder there Manny!"

...

Later that afternoon, Manfred made his second attempt. Miranda was out in the courtyard since it was the mandatory run; she was talking to Vertigo and he approached only after she'd watched the other girl go off with her other friend Emma Tolly.

"Thanks for the complement this morning, by the way." She said to him not even bothering to face him. He could hear the amusement as always.

"I meant every word of it," Manfred said quietly, she turned to look at him with a small grin on her face. She was so staring him down, that smug little grin of hers. How could he possibly put this plan into proper action if he couldn't even string a proper sentence together? She was just far too aggravating. He stood there struggling to think of something.

"I think your ears are beginning to smoke there, Manny . . ." She said, he could hear the laughter in her voice as he fled to the safety of his office. "Better luck, next time!"

...

By this time, Manfred was seriously berating himself for his complete lack of courage, he was of course, not by any means, ready to give up on this idea, not until he saw it through to the very end. Manfred would most likely crash and burn spectacularly with her rejection, or quite possibly, score a victory beyond measure with her agreement, and with that thought in his mind, Manfred decided to give it one final shot.

...

"I really hate you." He stated firmly, standing in the middle of the empty hall, no other soul, save for that smug little thing standing a few feet from him. She was wearing that dangerous smile of hers again, the one she reserved especially for him, the one that always told him exactly when she had plans to mess with him.

"Now Manny, you know that just isn't true," she said playfully. She started to walk slowly towards him, those hips swaying hypnotically as she did. She was, of course, dressed in a different ensemble from their previous encounter, just a simple brown short skirt and a white button down shirt.

"Yes, yes I really believe I do," Manfred retorted defiantly. He would absolutely, NOT give into her; no, not ever. He was determined to fight her out to the very end, even if he went down in flames. But even as these thoughts went through his head he could feel himself falter. Oh dear god, she was swirling around in his head.

"You say you hate me so much, but why do you get so excited whenever you see me coming your way?" She asked quietly. She was so close he could smell her perfume, it was lavender and vanilla. Miranda with her smug little smile, watched him closely with her amused expression as he tried in vain to fight her off.

"Trying to play mind games, Manfred you know very well, there's no one better at them then I am." She said, and Manfred could feel the sweat on his neck drip down beneath the collar of his shirt, there was no way he was going to last much longer, not against her, he was already worn thin. In desperation he looked around, but when he looked back, the sight of her, with her eyebrow so delicately raised, he finally just snapped. Manfred grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close and kissed her, as passionately as he could.

"Been waiting for you to do that," she said when they parted for air. She was still grinning smugly which did nothing to remedy the situation. Manfred, kissed her again fiercely, Miranda pushed him away hard enough he landed on the floor. Moving to get up, he was knocked flat on his back when she pushed him down further and sat on his waist, effectively pinning his arms at the elbows so he could not use them.

"You drive me insane, Arthur." He said thickly, her smile was hardly the same as it usually was, it was quite a bit darker, and those green eyes of hers were dark with a wickedly twisted amusement.

"I know." She said with such a simple air. She moved like a cat, stretching painfully slow a crossed the length of him, her hands moving in his hair, she took out his ponytail, and let his hair fall free.

"Backfired, didn't it?" She asked softly, her face was inches from his, her curves pressed against him in all the right places. It had become impossible for Manfred to form a coherent thought. His vision became unfocused, as with that wickedly smug smile she bent closer to him, and teasingly pressed her lips against his, scraping her teeth against his bottom lip.

Manfred was overwhelmed, her very presence left him breathless, and he was becoming intoxicated by her soft lips, and that scent of vanilla/lavender. Miranda pulled back a little, and looked down at him. He was little more than a disoriented, and breathless puddle on the floor.  
"If you're this breathless after one little kiss, then Honey, there is just no way you would be able to keep up with me," she said as she gently patted his cheek, before getting up, and walking away, leaving him a boneless heap on the floor. Manfred stared up into the shadows that hid the ceiling, as he lay on the cold floor. His plan hadn't just backfired, oh no, instead of winning her over to his side she had completely dominated him.

"Damn it . . ." he whispered to himself.


End file.
